


Face to face in the Fade

by Smuttine



Series: In an other world Vhenan [6]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 14:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5669659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smuttine/pseuds/Smuttine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solas is working on something. Obviously it takes him to much time and Ilyana will know how to make it clear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Face to face in the Fade

**Author's Note:**

> This text was made for the 30days NSFW OTP challenge but I reposted it here as it's a following of my fic too ^^

 

               Ilyana knows where to find him. She always knows where to look for him when he keeps quiet for hours, lost in his toughs. And when she reaches the Vir Dirthara, he's obviously here, kneeling to a coffee table, his mind so locked on the spell he's trying to fix that he doesn't even hear her coming. Ilyana looks silently at him. She notices a cup of tea, the very first clue of a bad day, that is greatly confirmed by the look of his face, worried eyebrows and wrinkled nose. She walks to him, wearing nothing but his own tunic. He can't see her till she touches his tight jaw.

\- Solas...

               The apostate sighs, closing his eyes on his dying spell, then answers :

\- I see you stole my tunic again.  
\- Of course, I did. I felt lonely...

               Solas keeps silent, clearly embarassed.

\- Solas... Come to bed...  
\- No need to sleep in the Fade, especially when there is so much to do !

               Ilyana kneels to face him by his side, her back against the table, and brushes his lips with hers.

\- Who speaks about sleeping ?

               She leans in for a knew kiss but Solas lowers his gaze again.

\- Vhenan... I'm so sorry, I know I should take more c-  
\- Shhhhhhhhhh, she flushes, decided to get this kiss.

               As Solas seems still stuborn, she holds his cheeks, forcing him to look at her. She stares at him with her bright lagoon eyes till he focus on her. She kisses him, once, twice and seals his mouth with hers. She runs a hand from his neck down his body, clenching here and there on his tense muscles, making her way to his trousers while the other one keep holding his neck . The mage breaks the kiss to moan as soon as she presses his crotch and massages it languorously.

\- Let _me_ take care of you.

               The apostate closes his eyes again, torn between culpability and desire. She knows so well how to drive him mad and _he_ knows how she enjoys it. And she definitely tries her best cause she may languish for him, she can't stand seeing him in that state either. She lowers her face, glancing at his growing bulge as she teases it. He kisses her forehead softly as he finally surrenders. It has been so long indeed... Now that his length is about to escape his clothes, she plays with the tip of her fingers, tracing its curves through the fabric, drawing circles with her nails. Solas' lips are still against her forhead but spreading and contorting as she works to untie his underpants little by little, sliping her thin fingers in and out to make him shiver each time she brushes his skin. It's only after his third heavy moan that she deigns to free his sex, lowering his clothes enough to let it raise out. It's so stiff already, pointing to her, craving her touch, some fluids leaking from the tip. So she starts jerking him, very slowly at first, circling the head of his shaft with the hollow of her palm each time she reaches the top, spreading his fluids around. Each time, he shivers silently, each time his lips press once more against her forhead and as she gets faster and tighter, his mouth opens wider, moans escaping, teeth softly marking her skin.

\- Ilyana...

               She stops, biting her lower lip. Then she bends down to bring him to her mouth but he stops her and holds her back to kiss her before she can. A long, deep and wet kiss. Long enough to let him clear his mind and take some control. After all, he's got his own pride and can't be the only one to get pleasure. So he runs his hand to her inner thigh, sliping it under what was once his own tunic, brushing past her folds a while, testing her wetness, spreading it on his long and thin fingers without releasing her from his embrace. A high-pitched moan dies in her mouth as he makes his way to caress her inner lips, parting then tightening them all the way along between his fingers. Ilyana unconsciously slows her hand and arches, all absorbed by the need for him to go further. Solas can't help smirking at that and finally plunges in her core, making her breack the kiss to shout, tightening her grip on his length. Solas echoes her and she rushes her second hand to his sex, grabbing his testicules, greedy, as the first one keep pumping. Playful, he immediately answers back with passing his thumb on her clit, circling it in slow then fast moves, to slow down again to make her whine. His second hand joins too, caressing her hip, and gets down to hold her buttock. Softly at first, then clenching on it as Ilyana brushes past his sensible skin with the very tip of her nails. Solas could tease her for hours if she weren't driving him insane as well. The more they focuse on each others pleasure, the more they loose themselves. Finding a balance is hard but so exciting. He makes her moan, she makes him tighten his teeth. She tickles the head of his length, he curls his fingers inside her. She feels shivers up his shaft, he feels her walls tensing around him. Soon this duo almost turns to a duel where each protagonist do his best to make the other one quit.

               Ilyana gets weak first, and Solas can't help moving his own hips as she slows down her pumps, lost in her own incoming orgasm. Her moves become uncoordinated and her moans get higher, so the apostate slows down his teasing, making her bend her head back.

\- Ho no, Solas, please ! she whines.  
\- Wait- ha- for me, Vhenan !

               And as an apologize, he passes his free hand through the wide open collar of the tunic to grab a breast and squeeze her nipple with fingers, then mouth and teeth as he finally needs his hand to guide Ilyana's rhythm, clenching his fingers on hers to tighten her grisp on his shaft. She drags her other palm to the top to excite it again and he can't help grumbling. He's so sensitive now... but she's even more close to the edge.

\- Solas, I... I-

               The mage abruptly removes his fingers from her core to litterally throw her on the coffee table, spilling the tea, knocking down the books. He spreads her thighs, passing his elbows under her knees to penetrate her as soon as he can in a heavy moan. Ilyana wraps her legs around him, digs her nails in his back. She yells of pleasure as he reaches her deep inside just in time not to loose her again. Her walls shake violently around him, making him pour his hot fluids in response, gasping loudly. He stops his moves, savouring the shared ecstasy above her, almost in trance, and he suddenly gives two more pushes, his sex still hard. She jumps, her screams echoing in the vast library. He focuses again to catch his breath back, starts to wisdraw but can't help bucking her deeply one last time.

\- Solas !

               He tightens his grap on her, inspires deeply, then surrender to leave her body very slowly. He puts his to elbows aside her face to make their forehead touch as he leans on her, panting. They can feel eachothers heart vehemently pounding through their chest and this is quite... magic.

\- How I missed the sound of your screams, Vhenan, he wispers in her ear, crawling above her tense body to kiss her here and there while she tries to get a grip on herself.  
\- Solas... I- I feel weak...  
\- Oh, you're right... Let's move to bed...

 

 

 


End file.
